Alex mercer Vs Sonic
by Theunknownsoldier321
Summary: After Alex's sister was killed and was transported to Sonics world, Eggman has asked a faver to send him back for the capture of sonic and his friends, The most powerful being against Speed and strengh what are the odds? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4

Alex Mercer Vs. Sonic

In order to read this, you must know who Alex Mercer of [PROTOTYPE]™ is and Sonic the Hedgehog of Sonic X.

Sonic X and Co. is reserved to SEGA. [PROTOTYPE]™ is reserved to Activision. Copyrights Reserved. Work By Marcusbullet321. Anyone who disobeys this law shall be held to court.

It has been almost one year since the virus had infected New York. I, Alex Mercer, am the most wanted person in history. They call me a monster, a terrorist or the devils spawn. But they wont get to me. No. I have risked my life to save them and my sister; they just used me to do their fucking work and treated me like I'm an animal, but no more. But I have heard the rumours of a scientist that will send me to a different world, a different universe so they wont have to worry about me. Apparently he is the creator of the virus. He wants me gone so he can use it again and I wont be there. No. I won't let him try. But I need to find him.

I look over the city and thank. My brain tells me that there is a man on the street that knows where he is. I look to the direction and saw a speck of red. Bingo. I focus on my powers. The warm syrup of the infection ran down my body and straight to my legs. The intense feeling enrages me. At that moment, I released my energy and leaped into the air. The wind smacks me in my face. I checked to see where he is. He is just to the right of me. I faced him and dropped to the earth below. I stuck my knee under me. The wind is cold. But in an instant, I landed in the traffic, smashing some cars. My impact creates a crater and a huge shock wave that sends people and cars flying. I looked at the man. He just stood there, smirking at me. I gazed at him. He turned and walked down an alley. I got up and ran for him. I reached at the alley, but he wasn't there. My senses are telling me that there is more than just him. I heard a click and at the instant; the infection ran into my hands and changed the form of my hand into a huge blade. I charged to the noise and sliced. I saw a person fall in two pieces in front of me.

"Fire!" Some one yelled out. I looked around and saw thirty odd soldiers with guns aiming at me. I grabbed a trashcan and threw it at three soldiers. It hit them in the head, exploding into trash and blood. I lashed out and grabbed a dumpster and slammed it in front of me. At the instant, bullets ricocheted of it and send it towards them. I heard the impacts of the bullets and the soldiers crying in pain. I picked up the dumpster and threw it at the last ten odd soldiers. It collided and sends them flying. I huffed and looked for the person. I gazed at the dead bodies, but no sign of him. But my senses tell me that he is still here. I heard a footstep, I turned but I was too slow. A needle stabbed me in the chest, releasing its liquid in me. I gagged and stumbled back. I tripped over a garbage bin and was disorientated. My eyes were heavy. I tied to get back up, but I passed out before I could do that.

**Chapter 2: I hate the word 'nice'**

I slowly open my eyes and groaned. My head is killing me. I tried to lift my hand to rub the pain, but it was caught. I began to panic. That's a first. I look down and saw that I was held to the chair by four titanium clamps. Like that's going to stop me. But I'm too weak. I look to find where I am. Well, I'm in the lab. I saw three people in a window, over looking me. I look to the front and saw a huge circle disk. I hummed and looked around for a bit and saw more people, by the looks of them; they were soldiers. I look at the people in the window above me and glared.

"Is this your plan?" I said. One of the people walks to a panel and puts its hand on it.

"Yes." It replied. I laughed.

"Are you a retard?" I yelled to it.

"Alex Mercer, for one apocalyptic year you have caused more destruction than the actual virus itself." It said, "You have killed more people than the war in Afghanistan has. For this, you have been banished form Manhattan, New York, The United States Of America and Earth for the rest of your life or the earth is destroyed." "No!" I yelled and struggled to get free.

"Oh, one more thing." It said. After he said this, the door opened and he came out with…

"No…" I said.

"Alex." Dana said, struggling even to talk. The man shoves her, making her fall to her knees. The man walks to a soldier, asking for something; then I found out, a pistol. The man returns, clocked and loaded and walks to Dana, putting the gun to her head.

"For the acts of her terrorism and treason to the United States of America, she is put to death." He said, "By me." I cry in anger as I try to break free.

"That won't work Alex." He said, laughing. Then I remembered. I tried to make the blade again, but it didn't work.

"Oh that shot I gave you stops the infection for a week." He laughed. I looked at Dana.

"It's going to be Ok." She said. I looked at the man and found his badge.

"Loucarious." I said. I glanced at Dana as Loucarious looked at her in joy. He squeezed the trigger. The noise filled the room. Her body collapsed to the pool of brains and blood on the ground. I gagged. I looked back at Loucarious.

"Hmm, good riddance." He laughed. My anger took over my mind and body. Then the room filled with electric plasma particles.

"Well, this is your fate." He said. His face was almost touching mine. I glared at him.

"I will find my way back, and when I do. I will hunt you down." I said, "You will be tasting your own organs when I am finished with you."

"When that time comes, have a good trip." He said. I looked back at the huge disk, now it's swirling with the plasma particles. He pressed a button that sends me flying into the disk. I took a final glance at my dead sister. Then they disappeared.

The vortex tossed, thew me all over the joint for a good twenty seconds. Then it stopped. The only thing I felt was the wind under me, under me? I looked down and I was falling. I yelled. But under me were lights, city lights. I guess that Loucarious wasn't so smart. As I fell, I was going to bullet dive but I couldn't; so I just free-felled. I got to admit, it was fun. I fell for a few minutes and crashed on a field. It was a huge crash and bang at the same time. I shook my head and dusted my shoulders. I stood up and looked around. This isn't New York. No, in front of me was a Mansion. A huge on to be precise. I looked to the left and right to see if there is a huge crowd. Its clear, odd. I jumped out of the crater and walked to the house. But its weird, back at New York it was dark, now its daytime. As I was walking to the house, the birds were chirping and they were flying past my head. I am so close to grab one and crush it, but I want to be calm and nice so I don't give myself away. God, I hate the word 'nice'. I reached to the front doors of the house. I raised my hand to knock, but the door swang open and knocks me over to the bushes. I heard a kid yelling, "Bye guys." to the people inside. Maybe if I consume the kid—no Alex, first impression. So I might just follow the kid. I hope my strength and speed isn't fucked. I ran and it's still good. I can feel the infection running threw me. God it's a good fucking feeling. I did a couple of turns and leaps to keep up with the car, not trying to blow my cover. I soon find myself in the city. I looked at the rooftops to see if there is any rocket launchers, heavy arms or helicopters, none. Ok this isn't New York. Everyone is greeting one another, giving balloons and no infected. What the fuck is going on here? As I turned to the car it stopped and I didn't, so I zoom past it. I skidded on the ground and wondered why it stopped. Its parked beside the school. Great. The kid leaves the car and walks into the building. I decide to follow him.

**Chapter 3: School always sucked**

As I entered the school, kids ran everywhere and anywhere. Kids surround me, but I don't know where that kid went. I wondered the halls. God I hated schools so much. I came across a man about the size of me. He looks to be the principle. But he approached me instead of me approaching him.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" He said.

"Um, yes you can." I said. Then I almost forgot about 'First-impression'.

"Hang on," He said, studying my face. " You must be the new teacher from Australia, who's replacing the teacher on leave. It's so weird that he just left like that."

"Um, Yes I am, mate?" I said. He stuck his hand out. I shook it and smiled. Augh.

"May I ask your name again? The files got destroyed by a coffee spill." He said.

"Er, Alex Mercer." I said.

"Ah, come come, I will show you the teachers lounge." He said walking away. I might as well follow him. We took some turns and corners til we reached the teachers lounge. He told me to wait outside of the room. What the hell have I got myself into? In the corner of my eye, I saw the kid. As I was going to walk to him, the principle returns with a sheet.

"Well Mr. Mercer," He said. "Everything checks out and your first class is at room 301." I point to the kid.

"Who is that kid?" I asked.

"Oh that's Chris, he is in your class today." He replied. That's good.

"When's my first class?" I said, but the bell cut me off.

"Now." He replied. I was just about to go but the principle tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your class is this way." He said walking down the hall. I followed. We walked for three minutes til we reached the room. He stood and looked at me.

"Heres your list of names, work and task." He said, "You be ok." And off he went. I stood there with the sheet in my hand. I skimmed threw the names. Aha, found you. Chris Ta—ta—fuck it. I took a breath and opened the door. I looked inside and saw the kids, and they saw me. Come on Alex, 'First impression'. I slowly walk in and stood near my desk. I placed the sheet on the table.

"Er, Hello My name is Mr. Mercer." I said, "I will be your temporary teacher til your old teacher comes back." The kids giggled and snickered. "Now I know this class is good as I have been told," I said walking around the room, "But there are some black sheep." But I notice a handicap African-American in the class beside me, staring at me. "Theoretically." I said. But I know who they are; the infect-vision can also spot troublemakers and criminals. I scanned and spotted two kids with the heat signatures. I walk back to my desk, but something is missing; the sheet. I searched the desk and couldn't find it. A kid walks to me and hands me the sheet.

"It flew off your desk Mr.," He said. I smiled and grabbed the sheet.

"Thank you." I said, another thing I hate, politeness. I sat down on the chair, but as I did so the two boys laughed. I glare at them. The boy who handed the sheet to me spoke; "there is a thumbtack on your seat."

I stood up and checked the seat. The thumbtack was crushed. I huffed and threw it in the bin. I sat back down and got comfy. I grabbed the sheet and it got some scribbles on some names.

"Ok is Ineedabath here?" I said. The class laugh. I grew angry.

"Mike hunt?" I said. It got louder. "Has anyone seen Mike hunt?" It got even louder. That's it infect-vision it is. It also tells me their name. I said all of the kid's names. The two in the back couldn't believe it. One of the two got up and said, "Do you have any training for school?" Uh kid, I've consumed some of the smartest people in the world. What do you think?

"Yes I do." I said.

"Prove it then." He said.

"Righto." I said. I stood up and wrote some gibberish about meteorology and physics on the black board. They were astounded.

"There you go." I said. The kid sat back down. I wiped the work I've just done and wrote the work that was set out for them.

"Ok start your work." I said. The kids went to work just like that. I kept my eyes on Chris. Then something hits me in the face. I look down and saw a paper ball. I look at the two kids. As I turned to Chris, another one hits me in the face. I grabbed the paper ball and looked at it. I got out of my seat and walk to them. They tried to look away and pretend that they're nice and innocent. I slam my fist with the paper ball in it on the kid's desk. I tried not to use all of my strength cause I don't want to destroy the desk. I glare at them.

"Do you think this is funny?" I said calmly. The kids' went red with laughter. I grabbed one kid and pulled him to me. My infection ran threw my eyes, and the kid saw it. He went white and shook.

"Are we going to be good now?" I said to him. He looked at me and said, "I am going to get my brother on you, and he is a Soldier."

I smirked and said, "You do that."

-At lunch time-

I went on playground duty as every teacher would. I scanned for the kid and saw him with a bunch of kids. I look to my left and saw a huge crowd coming to me. I look dead on at them and smirked. One of the people walked from the group and said, "That's him bro." A built man came out of the crowd and he was huge. I thought he was a supersoldier but he was just a grunt in the army. He walked to me and pushed me.

"What do you think your doing to my brother?" he yelled.

"You better back off." I said, my infection ran threw me and into my arms.

"Or what?" Wrong choice of words. I punched him in his gut, but not a huge one so I don't kill him. He gagged and fell to the ground. But something happened, my heart started slowing down. I didn't get hit or anything. I looked up and saw a ship. I started to run but I was stopped. Then I started to fly up into it. The last thing I saw was darkness.

**Chapter 4: Meet Doctor Eggman.**

The room was dark and empty. I look left and right, nothing but darkness. But all of a sudden, light blasts in my eyes. I looked away from it and found myself in a big room. I look back and saw a man in front of me.

"Hello, Alex Mercer." He said.

"How do you know me?" I yell. He lifts a finger to the front of my face.

"I have notice you falling this morning." He replied looking away, "And I have a spy who has been following you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Eggman."

"What do you want from me?" I yelled once more.

"No my boy, its what do you I want from you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I yelled, god I love yelling.

"What do you want most in this world?" He said.

"I want to go home and kill the fucking prick who killed my sister!" I raved. He took a step back.

"Well heres the thing, I can send you back…if…" He said.

"What, what is it I will do it." I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"You must capture some enemies for me." He laughed.

"Done." I said walking off.

"But that's the thing, they are fast, strong and smart." He yelled to me. I sighed.

"Who are they?" I said.

"Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy and this is the one you got to look out for; Sonic." He said. I walk away and said, "They don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh, you might need these." He said throwing me a folder. "It's got their names, pictures and what they do." He walks to a machine and presses a button that opens the ships door. I look back at him. "You better hope I get out of here or you will die."

"You will be astounded." He said. I look out and saw that it was night, in the fucking sky. I jumped out and fell. I landed on a hill, over looking the city. I held the file to my face and huffed.

"The hunt is on my friends."


	2. Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 5: The hunt

Now whom do I go for first… I skimmed threw the names. Tails will do. He looks easy. I look out to the city.

"Fuck." I jump and glide above the city. My heat sensing is showing a dull red glow on an abandoned mansion. I glide towards it and land two feet away from the door. I went to the door and punched it open. I walk in and looked around. There is someone here but I can't figure it out who it is. But that smell, it's not ordinary for an abandoned mansion. I know that smell; Perfume.

"Your stench is revolting." I yelled out. I heard movement.

"You are sharp Alex." It replied. That sounded like a female. I look at the roof and spotted a head source. I picked up a blank of wood and threw it at her. She dodged it and went crashing to the ground. I ran to her and picked her up by the throat. She wore a black mask. I grabbed it and ripped it off, along with her outfit. Its… It's a bat.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said.

"Lemme go!" she said, squirming around. I look at her body, her clothes; a heart shaped top and long black pants. I stare at her and tighten my grip on her throat.

"Tell me now, or die." I said.

"Rouge…" She gagged.

"Rouge, now tell me why are you following me?" I said. She pointed to my hand. I let it loosen to give her some air.

"I don't know." She said. I look deep in her eyes.

"You do realise that I can kill you and find out for myself?" I said to her.

"I know." She said.

"Then spill it."

"The reason why is that Eggman wants me to sp—"

"You're the spy?" I yelled at her.

"No, I am not." She said. I threw her to the ground.

"I don't have time to argue, I need to find some… Friends of mine." I said.

"Who?" She said clutching her throat.

"Tails." I said, walking to the exit.

"I know where he is." She said. I turn to her and said, "Where?"

"He's at the park right now." She said. I turn and ran threw the wall and out to the street.

_-10 minutes later-_

I made it to the park, but I don't see him. I scan the park and saw a kid. He wore an orange coat and had two tails? What the fuck? I walk up to him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't be 'Tails'?" I said to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes." He said. I raised my hand up and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, knocked out. I look at his unconscious body. I kneel beside him. The blood ran from Tails nose. I poked my finger in his blood and tasted it. The info struck me. I know where the others are now, at Chris's fucking house. I picked up the kid and ran away.

_-10 minutes later-_

I arrive back at the ship. It is near a huge mountain. I crashed threw the ship and into where I was first. I lay Tails on the ground.

"Heres one." I yelled. Two robots came out and took the kid away. Dr Eggman walked to me and grinned.

"Well done Alex, one down four to go." He said. I left again and ran back to the city. This is too easy. I stopped to a car that is approaching me. I might see if my powers are back. I focus on my blade. The infection ran threw me and took the form of the blade on my hand. Yes. I look back at the car and took a huge swipe at it. It slice threw it and blew up. Yes! I look at the people that walked out of the wreck. I grabbed one and consumed him; I look to the next one and sliced him. I crack my shoulders and laughed. Now I am no more polite guy. I look at the road ahead. I focus my energy on my legs and jumped. I glided through the air and looked for the mansion. I looked to the horizon and found it. I speed dashed to it and bullet dived to the ground. I immediately got up and ran to the door. I shoulder barged it open and slid inside. I look around the house and saw twenty rooms. I ran into the kitchen and saw a rabbit. That is Cream. I walked to her and grabbed her by the throat. She squirmed and struggled to breathe. She finally pasted out and I threw her out the door that I destroyed. I looked around and saw stairs leading upstairs. I ran up it and saw two rooms. I slashed one and it was empty. I walked to the next one and heard movement in that room. The person was behind the door. I pulled my hand back and pledged it threw the door and grabbed the parson. It was Amy. I did the same thing to cream and made her past out. She passed out eventually. I threw her over my shoulder and started to walk out the door. As I did, I grabbed cream and threw her over my other shoulder. Then I heard a noise. I turned around and saw a Hedgehog and an Echidna; Sonic and Knuckles. I scoffed and said; "If you want them back, come and find me…" I focus all of my infection to my legs and jumped away.

_Back at Dr. Eggman's ship_

I dropped the two females on the ground. Two robots came in took the girls away. Dr. Eggman returns, clapping.

"Ah my boy, you are nearly there… Just two more." He said.

"They are coming here…" I said looking at him.

"What?" He yelled, "They will destroy everything and take their friends away from me!"

"They can try!" I said. Then all of a sudden, an explosion rips through the ships roof. I look up and smirked.

"They are here…" 


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two never beats one…

I glare at the hole in the ships roof and switched my normal vision to heat vision. I can see Sonic and Knuckles standing there. I smirked and took a step. They dropped down and landed in front of me. There we were, Two-against-one routine. Sonic and Knuckles stood side-to-side and stared at me. I look at them and rolled my hands.

"Where are my friends?" Sonic said angrily.

"Where I want them to be…" I said.

"You idiot let them go." Knuckles said.

"No…" I said. Then I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and it was soldiers.

"You brought friends did you?" I said looking at Sonic.

"Yes I did and they will kick your butt." He replied. I laughed, Odd.

"I highly doubt that…" I said.

"I will ask you once more, let my friends go!" Sonic said.

"Or what?" I said, smirking. Sonic and knuckles got into an aggressive stance.

"We will destroy you." Knuckles yelled. I moved my left foot behind me and crouched.

"Ok, Bring it…" I said. Knuckles charged at me at lightning speed. I stood my ground and waited. In an instant, my vision slows down time and Knuckles is two feet in front of me. I stuck my arm out and cote-hanged him. He went flying into a bunch of dumpsters. I turn and looked at him.

"Too easy…" I said. I look at the soldiers and said, "Boo…" They stumbled back. I smirked and looked at sonic.

"Your move…" I said. Sonic grew angry and stood there. Then he ran to the left and circled me at lightning speed. Uh-oh. I couldn't follow him. Then he attacked. He throws a kick in my gut and it hurt. I don't understand. Why do I feel pain? Sonic kept circling and attacking. I couldn't take much more. Then I remembered, the soldiers and Knuckles. I turned my hand into whipfist and grabbed a soldier. I punched my hand into him and consumed him. Then sonic stopped. He glared at me. I grabbed another and consumed him. Over two minutes, I consumed all of them, which are over 20 soldiers. After I consumed my last soldier, I hit critical mass. I smirked and looked at sonic. Then I got hit in the back. I turned and it was Knuckles.

"I ain't out of the game yet" he grunted, throwing a dumpster at me. I turned my hand into Hammerfist and punched the projectile. I changed my hand back into my normal hand and started to walk to Knuckles. He started to crawl away.

"Pathetic creature." I said. I grabbed his lag and brought it up so we were face to face.

"Last words red-one?" I said.

"You will lose…" He replied, spitting on my face. I turned my head and whipped it off my face. I look at him. I let my free hand and stuck out my two fingers and put it close to his eyes, then changed it to claws. The claws went straight threw his eyes and I consumed him. His memories flooded my mind but did little, now what sonic can do. I turn and looked at sonic.

"Your next…" I said. Sonic reacted when I finished and charged at me. I stood my ground and changed my hand into musclemass, grabbed a dumpster and threw it at him. He dodged to the left, in front of me and I grabbed his head. I lifted him in the air and said, "You lose my spiky friend."

"You can become something better then this Alex." He said.

"Don't try to do that, it wont work." I said.

"No Alex." A voice said. I looked to my right and saw Eggman.

"I need him." He said.

"Why?" I said.

"You will see."

(I know its short; I have a job, a girlfriend and skewl also im working on three other stories.)


End file.
